luis_and_enriquefandomcom-20200213-history
Luis
Luis & Enrique: 8-Bit Adventure is a 2D Platformer for the Wii U and 3DS. This game uses 8-Bit Graphics and has a variety of seven different worlds and three save files.This is the first game in the Luis & Enrique (series). It will be available in North America first in 2017. Plot One day in the city of Taney, it is a normal afternoon. Everyone is doing their own thing until a mysterious purple cloud turns everything dark, and it sucks up Luis and Enrique! The two friends then come back down only to find out that the cloud made evolved versions of the two! They later find that Evolved L & E made a team of their baddest crew to slow down our heroes. Luis and Enrique adventure on to the grasslands and as they adventure, they know that their journey will be a long and tough one. It's up to the two friends to restore peace to the city of Taney and other lands conquered. Collectibles Treasures are scattered in every stage of the game. Collect enough treasures to unlock boss stages. Worlds Taney Grasslands The first world of the game. Frojade Desert The second world of the game. Taney Jungle The third world of the game. Frosted Snowlands The fourth world of the game. Tropical Waters The fifth world of the game. Passive Caves The sixth world of the game. Sky/Lava Getaway The seventh and final world of the game. DLC Packs 2 upcoming DLC packs are coming in 2017 shortly after the game is released. Here are the two DLC packs. Master Pack: This pack contains 10 hard levels and this DLC pack will be free for some time. Sun Pack: This pack contains 8 bonus levels and like the first DLC pack, it will be free for some short time. Mode Pack: This pack contains the master mode that will be free. The pack is for the people who have mastered the other 3 modes. This mode only leaves the person with half a heart and there are checkpoints to be fair. There are also fewer enemies to balance gameplay and there will be no hearts to regain your health as you only have half a heart. Development Development began for the game on March 13, 2015, and so far the creators have to do the levels. As announced, they said that this game is to be done in 1-2 years. When asked about this game, Luis said: "We are trying to create a fresh and new platformer that will try to innovate new gamers." They have also created two DLC packs that will be free for some time in which they haven't announced yet. They will also create the game to be 8-Bit like. When asked why, Luis said: After looking at successful platformers such as Mario,Kirby, and Shovel Knight, I decided to tell my friends that I want to make it 8-Bit adventure that looks like a game for the NES but with many features. As of now, development is looking strong for the game, and is to be finished by early 2017. But there is still lots to do in the level design area. So far, they have 10 levels designed. Programming is yet to come for the developers. Trivia TBD Category:Platformers Category:3DS Games Category:Wii U Games